The Stuff of Legends
by SabrePlayz
Summary: When Will and Halt discover some terrifying news, what will be their course of action? Who will they meet along the way? Most importantly, what will they do? Will Araluen be saved by our heroes, or will it fall to its knees? Contains OC.
1. Request from the Commandant

**Well, here it is. The Stuff of Legends: Revamped. For those of you who haven't read my announcement, please do now. If you're new, then it's unnecessary. You don't have to know about the previous SOL but if you want, feel free. I guess since SOL is abandoned, this and Technology will be my focal points.**

 **Gee, I sound really serious. I guess I am, and stressed too. Piled under with homework due to this long break. *sigh***

 **IMPORTANT: Alright, I'm gonna try to clear up confusion first. I'm thinking that this happens after book 10, but book 12 never happened. Because seriously, I was very disappointed. Alyss isn't dead, Cassandra and Horace proposed and yadda yadda yadda. Will had been a fully fledged ranger for about, let's say, ten years? He's thirty now, I guess. When did he propose to Alyss? No frickin idea. But I guess that's about it.**

 **On with the improved story! (I hope.)**

Will slumped back in the old wooden chair. He sighed contentedly. He had just returned from a job. Nothing too serious, just some bandits who stole a precious heirloom from one of the families in the village. After identifying himself as a King's Ranger, they surrendered quite readily. He tied them up and strapped them to the back of their horses. They were sent to Castle Redmont for trial. He returned the heirloom back, and the beaming smiles he got lifted his mood greatly. He felt good.

He busied himself making a cup of coffee, adding honey after just as his mentor had done. He picked up a sheaf of reports and settled back down into his chair, ruffling Ebony's hair as he went. His trained eyes scanned the reports quickly. Nothing interesting happening so far. In fact, apart from those bandits, Redmont was relatively peaceful. Nothing had happened for five months before the recent robbery. He felt bored. As he always did.

He grinned as remembered complaining to Halt that he was bored, and when Halt told him to improve his unseen movement or shooting, he would say that he wasn't anymore, until the whole process repeated after a minute of silence. He roused himself from his musings when he saw a large linen envelope with a red wax seal. On the seal was the insignia of an oakleaf, and his name was written on the front. He tore open the envelope and read the letter.

 _Dear Will,_

 _How do you like the new seal? Duncan had it made for the Ranger Corps. Looks quite official, don't it? I like it._ Will took a moment to sigh at Crowley's antics. _But enough of that blabber. Time to get to business._

 _I'm hosting a meeting at Castle Araluen. Halt, Gilan and his apprentice are going to be there._ Will's eyebrows momentarily rose. Gilan had an apprentice? He didn't know about that. But then again, Gilan would be busy training him, and he did assume everyone liked surprises.

 _Meet at my office at 8 a.m. in three days time. I would have liked it to be earlier, but my old bones need to rest._ Will snorted. Halt would have a tart rejoinder to that. _It's a very serious issue, so no tardiness, Will._

 _See you there._

 _The best Ranger Commandant in the World,_

 _Crowley_

Will took a moment to be surprised at the sign off, but only a moment. Crowley was Crowley. And if he didn't sign off as he did, he might as well have retired, took up playing the harp and changed his name to Ermentrude.

Will drained his now lukewarm coffee and retired to his bed, ruffling Ebony's fur again. He would make for Castle Araluen tomorrow, for it was already dark outside. And Tug always said, _if it's dark out, don't travel. I can't see you very well and I wouldn't know if you fell._ He had just laughed at his horse and told him he knew how to ride a horse. And every time, his horse would snort and do the horse equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

As he drifted off to sleep, he though about Gilan's apprentice, and considered getting an apprentice himself. He involuntarily shuddered. As he reflected back and remembered how he had pestered and annoyed Halt, he decided it was best not to. Halt was patient, tolerable. And himself? Much less so. With that thought, he lulled to sleep.

 **I feel like it's quite short. Is it? Tell meh ples. Review, please! Tell me if it was better written, or you like the old one better. It's still up, so I'll try to concoct something if you like the first one better.**

 **Seeya!**


	2. Curiosity is a Strong Thing

**I hope the wait wasn't too long, I was literally buried under homework. I finally know how Crowley feels. So, I have one follower so far, my good reviewer** pennydragon **, so thanks for that. I just realized the original TSOL has over a thousand views :OO. Really shocking, so thanks, all of you. Happy readings!**

Will woke up and leaped out of bed. The action was so sudden and violent that Ebony, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, leaped nearly as high as Will did. He couldn't care less, however. He was still the same, and always had been ever since he became literate, learned how to speak and how to climb. His undying curiosity was like a never-ending supply of fuel.

He fixed himself up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and ham. Although if he were to be honest, it was only because they were the first things in his sight when he went to the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room of his small cabin in the trees. He devoured his breakfast heartily. He stopped for a moment. _I'm just like Horace,_ he thought, amused. He chuckled, then went to clean his plate.

He grabbed his pre-prepared cup of honeyed coffee and gobbled it down. The hot liquid scalded his throat, but he ignored it. He quickly donned his distinctive mottled cloak and boots, running down the stairs two at a time. He grabbed Tug's saddle and lead rein. He strapped them on his faithful steed with record timing. He had already filled Tug's saddlebags with the necessary items he needed last night. The second he was done, he leaped into the saddle and shook the reins.

"HYAAH!" He just about screamed as Tug blazed out of the clearing and galloped north-east to the direction of Castle Araluen. As they galloped on the cobblestone path, Tug eyed him while wearing a horse's version of a smirk-if a horse could even do that. _In all the years we've been together, I've never heard you say that,_ Tug mused, still wearing his smug smile. "Say what?" Will replied, albeit sounding a trifle stupid. _Forgive me for quoting you, but a few minutes ago, you screamed HYAAH like all those people who use carriages do._

 _I hope you do not take me as a burden horse, I am much more dignified than those breeds,_ Tug continued, his smirk gone now. He actually looked quite angry, if a horse could be said to be so. Will just raised an eyebrow. He did recall screaming that, but he was much too stubborn to admit it. Besides, he would never let Tug have said satisfaction. As he drove by Castle Redmont, he took a moment to admire its elegant structure and scarlet-looking walls. Will realised it was still dawn, the sky still pink, with only faint streaks of blue.

He shook his head. Upon realising the time, he suddenly felt waves of fatigue take over him. He realised he could have been still tucked in his warm bed. He didn't even know why he got up so early. Then he remembered Crowley's letter and all thoughts of apprehension of waking up early were gone.

Tug seemed to sense his moral dilemma and took pity on Will.

 _We can stop and rest if you want._

"I'm fine."

 _No you're not._

"Yes I am."

 _You need to rest._

"No I don't."

 _Fine. We'll keep going. But no dozing off, or I'll buck you off._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Tug."

His steed had no idea what to say to that. Will sat straight up in his saddle after five minutes of silence, and eyed his horse with apprehension. He stopped his horse and looked at him in horror. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HORSE, TUG?!" Will shouted, mock ferociously, but surprise evident in his voice. He had never been able to get the last word with his horse so far.

Tug just remained silent. Will's surprise grew. He had never won against his horse in a verbal battle. He went back to his previous pace, which was at a steady gallop. He was shaking his head in wonder. _Stop acting so surprised. You're just rubbing it in now,_ Tug berated. "Well, I beat you. It's a day for wonders and I want to cherish this moment."

After four hours of travelling, keeping to the Rangers forced march, he settled down for lunch at the edge of a forest. He set up snares for rabbits and sat on a log. It was a very hot and humid day, and he drank three-quarters of the water in his water skin. He had brought an extra, but he used that first and it was virtually empty. He focused his hearing and was relieved to hear the low murmur of a stream. He left Tug to graze on the lush grass and headed to the river.

By the time he got back, the snares had caught a plump rabbit and he set to work cooking it. He built a fire and cooked a rich stew. He also boiled a little water so he could indulge in some coffee. As he waited for his lunch to cook, he gazed around. His mind drifted back to Crowley's letter, and he fought the undying urge to abandon everything there and just run to Castle Araluen himself.

He ate the food quickly and hurriedly re-tightened Tug's girth. Then, once again, he continued galloping at the forced Rangers march. His curiosity was still left unsated, and he wanted to get there as fast as he could.

OOOOO

As Will approached Castle Araluen, he couldn't help but gaze at its renowned beauty. Magnificent flags were billowing in the wind, and the vast castle looked otherworldly in terms of beauty. He quickly rode to the gate where a guard was doing his duty. He nodded at Will, as he was a popular figure, known all across Araluen.

As he entered, a stable boy offered to take care of Tug. Will trusted them enough, so he handed Tug's lead rein to him. He still had a day until the meeting. He decided that he would go see Cassandra and Horace, but a familiar figure walked up to him. Just outside of his peripheral vision. As he neared, Will spun around and found himself looking at Halt. Said Ranger had his eyebrows up in surprise.

"You seem to be getting better," Halt said, with a ghost of a smile. "Or you're getting worse," Will replied, smiling broadly. Halt's eyebrows formed a dark line, but Will still smiled nonetheless. "It's good to see you, Halt." "You too." Both former mentor and apprentice embraced.

They started up the stairwell, two at a time. Halt was panting at the end, unusually. Will couldn't help but poke fun at said action.

"Getting old, Halt? Maybe you should have stayed home," He teased, staring innocently at Halt.

"I'm not getting old. I just don't like stairs," he replied, walking off into the other direction. Will hurried to follow. Soon, they arrived at the royal throne room, where King Duncan was acknowledging a servant of something. He saw the two renowned Rangers and he beamed. The servant seemed to realise his position, and he scurried out of the room.

"Will, Halt! You didn't tell me you were coming," Duncan started, looking at them. Halt quickly told a brief summary of their purpose, and Duncan nodded at the end. "Sounds serious. You'd better get some rest, then," he had told them. He had summoned a servant to show them to the guest quarters.

Will unpacked the things he had brought and gazed idly out of the window. He wondered, not for the first time, what Crowley wanted to discuss. Many things came to his mind, and he couldn't sit still. He resolved on taking a walk through the garden.

As he walked around the corner of the hallway, two objects whizzed past his head and hit the wall with a loud thud. He glanced to his left and saw a grinning Cassandra and snorting Horace, each holding a sling in their hands. Will grinned back at them.

"Hey, Will! What brings you here?" Cassandra asked, hugging Will. Horace did the same, but it was more of the bone-crushing variety. "Crowley's got a job for me. He's hosting a meeting tomorrow." Will explained. "He's invited me to his office tomorrow, too. It was more of a last minute idea though," Horace replied, rubbing his hands together. "Plus, Evanlyn's been teaching me how to use a sling."

They caught up on important matters, not that there were many. After bidding farewell, Will strode into the castle gardens. He loved to breathe in the fresh air that was found there. He wandered aimlessly around the place. His mind always flitted from one thought to another, from what Crowley wanted to who Gilan's apprentice would be.

He stayed like that for the rest of the time he was there, not acknowledging the bows and greetings of the servants and gardeners stationed there.

 **Whaddya guys think? I think the ending was a bit rushed, but it's like 2 a.m. here and I'm really tired. Review please, tell me your thoughts. With that, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. A New Face

***coughs violently* Damn, this story is dusty to hell! Sorry guys, I haven't been updating for about three months. I have been slacking, and I apologise to all you lovely readers. I was diagnosed with acute pneumonia a few weeks back, and I've been eating medicine on a daily basis. Did you guys realise that antibiotic pills smell a lot like milk candy? Ugh, I'm staying away from that stuff for a few months.**

 **Also, excuse me if the characters seem a bit OOC in the future, I haven't been reading RA recently. But I've been reading a lot more books, so hopefully my writing's getting better. Plus the end of the year exams are coming, so try to accept that as an excuse.**

 **Once again, forgive me for not updating, but I'll try my best!**

As the sky turned bright blue signifying the approach of the afternoon, Will strode back through the tall doors and just decided to stroll through he halls of the castle. While the interior wasn't as exquisite and beautiful as the exterior, it still had a nice, quaint feel to it which gave him an inner sense of warmth. As he was halfway through his aimless journey, although saying that was probably a contradiction in terms, he ran into a certain tall Ranger.

And by ran into, it meant both figuratively and literally, because Will wasn't paying attention and bumped headlong into his body. He stumbled, but managed to regain his balance. He looked up into the bright and knowing eyes of Gilan the Ranger.

"Gilan! You've arrived. Sorry, I didn't notice, I was too busy checking out the garden. It's amazing," Will chattered. Gilan agreed, not needing to see it for himself. They exchanged pleasantries and caught up with each other. Will had particularly pressed him about his apprentice, but Gilan had replied by saying that he should see for himself. He informed him that his apprentice was at the castle training grounds, with Halt already assessing his abilities. Not wanting to be left out, Will hurried over to said training grounds.

When the two Rangers reached the end of their mad dash, they found Halt seating on a bench and sighing. Will hurried over to him, and Halt glanced an acknowledgment.

"Something bothering you? Is it your arthritis?" Will started with a grin, but got a terrifying scowl as a reply.

"Gilan, where is your apprentice? He's ten minutes late for the assessment. But if he did get the authentic Gilan-trained experience, being tardy would be one of the things taught," Halt complained, addressing his first apprentice who looked dumbfounded.

"I really don't know. I know I wasn't always quick to the uptake when you trained me, but being tardy isn't one of his traits," Gilan replied, looking left and right. "I'll look for him in his quarters."

However, it didn't prove necessary. At that moment, a youth came running up to them. He had donned the signature Ranger attire, cloak and all. His hair was a dark black and he kept his fringe to one side. He was running at full pelt towards them.

"Ah, there he is now," Gilan exclaimed with a grin.

The youth caught up to Gilan and doubled over, panting hard. Will noticed the bronze Oakleaf that hung from his neck and bristled. Gilan kept this a secret for a year?

"Sorry, Gilan. I was helping another retired Ranger carry his equipment to his room. I think he just retired, I've never seen him around here before..." the youth stopped the torrent of words that flowed from his mouth and registered those present. He was used to Gilan, but seeing the other two legendary Rangers of Araluen at the same time was almost to much to process.

Halt noted with amusement how the youth just stared in astonishment with his jaw hanging open. Only when Gilan began snapping his fingers did he break out of his trance.

"You're...You're...Halt and Will," he stammered, then staggered back. "Woah, easy there," Gilan said, then held on to his shoulder until he steadied himself.

"Yes, I believe so," was Halt's reply, while a good-natured "How goes it?" was Will's. Will grinned, but Halt's critical eye was taking in every inch and measuring out his strength and capabilities.

"This is Mark Charleston of Caraway. While travelling through there a year ago, he stole some bread and dried meat from my bag. I put a knife to his throat, naturally, then realised he had potential. He stole them completely without my knowledge, and only his hasty getaway alerted me. So I took him on, and it turns out he's quite the adept with the knives and a bow. He had the sense to ask for an arm guard, so that's a start," Gilan introduced. He knew his protégé was in no state to do so.

That seemed to trigger his mind and Mark blushed. "Hmm. We'll assess him first, and see how he does. Come along boy," Halt ordered gruffly, pointing to the targets on the training ground. He decided to take Gilan's word about Mark's tardiness and let it slide.

"Yes, sir," Mark stuttered, and hurried off to get his bow and quiver. Halt nodded approvingly. "At least he called me 'sir'. That's a good start, seeing as to how you two ended up," Halt commented. He then turned and walked briskly to the targets with his former apprentices at his heels.

Mark was already there, with his recurve bow held loosely in his arm. When he saw them arrive, he stood to attention. Will only just managed to hide his grin. Once again, Halt nodded approvingly. "He has a good grasp of protocol in the presence of those with a higher status. Something the two of you clearly lack, even now," Halt said. His two former apprentices bristled. "We follow your example," they replied in unison.

Halt turned to Mark. "Alright, boy. Let's see what you can do." He nodded in turn, and drew the bow. His moves were deliberate, and he did every move with intense precision. Halt could tell he was putting in effort when he saw Mark's face creased in fierce concentration. He aimed in under three seconds, and released the bow with confidence.

Halt had years of experience with a bow; one glance at the arrow, and he knew the shot was true. It slammed into the bulls eye mark on the wooden target, and the aging oak shook in protest. Will let out a low whistle. "Impressive."

Gilan beamed with pride, and Mark turned to him with a huge smile and an excited glint in his eye. He dashed to the target and plucked his arrow from it. He went back to the same position as before, which Halt had marked with a large pebble.

Mark drew his throwing knife and weighed the odds. Halt knew he was sincerely judging distances and angles, and taking everything into consideration. Without hesitation, he released his grip on the knife and it spun end over end. The metal glinted in the harsh sunlight, and hit the target bulls eye once again.

"Well, that's gonna leave a mark," Will commented. He realised nobody had acknowledged him. "Get it? Leave a _mark_? His name is also Mark!" Will explained, with a grin. Halt turned a baleful eye upon him and shook his head very slowly. That just amused the other three Rangers and caused them to explode into bursts of laughter.

Mark felt at once he could trust the three Rangers. They were well acquainted with each other know, and he could be put at ease. He was, without a doubt, with friends who would volunteer to lay down their lives for each other, without hesitation.

 **That marks the end of this chapter. Hah! Get it?** _ **Marks?**_ **Hehehe.**

 ***cricket noises***

 **I'm trying, okay! Stupid cricket.**

 **Once again, I hope you'll accept my apologies. The next update will be in at least five days, or 2 weeks at the most. It's the best I can do. And I took down the original SOL and Technology because of, well,** _ **cringe.**_

 **That's it for now. Seeyas.**


End file.
